Ylia Waverunner
Personality Ylia is an odd Kaldorei, more often than not breaking stereotype if the situation allows for it. Despite being from a rather traditionalist family, Ylia has decided to ignore tradition for the sake of adventure and study. Always curious, Ylia can easily be found exploring something or observing, always trying to learn from anything and anyone. She cares little for the life of strangers, and will sacrifice them if it means her life or opening the opportunity to learn. In battle, she always keeps a calm demeanor, believing that if you let yourself get controlled by emotions means you end up dead. If it means her survival, she will hit you below the belt repeatedly. History Ylia was born into the Waverunner family, a family that was known for sailing and commanding the Waverunner, one of Darnassus' ships, since the time of the Highborne. Once Highborne, the family joined with the Resistance against the Demons. From an early age, Ylia was trained to one day take over command of the ship. She was set to cleaning the deck, learning the ins and outs of the ship, as well as attacking and entering another ship. She was also taught how to fight, both on ships and on dry land, including bow use. Her life changed when she was around three hundred years old, as she found ancient tomes and books of before the War of the Ancients. Many of these tomes showed ancient techniques of the Arcane, old philosophies, combat techniques and many other things. She started studying them thoroughly. Little did she know that the studies she did were considered illegal by the Kaldorei leaders, until her parents found the books. They took the books away and destroyed them, sparing her from the authorities, for that time anyway. Months later, Ylia found more of these books, and continued her studies, despite knowing it was illegal. She believed power well controlled can't be a danger. Her parents found her out again but this time did report to the authorities. She was sentenced to a week in prison to think of what she did. Yet, it did not deter her. Before having been found out, she hid a stack of the tomes away in the forests. She kept her studies going, and even tried some of the techniques herself. She failed at first, but managed several basic techniques in the end. She decided to include them in her current skillset, defeating both her parents. Her parents, fed up by the girl and her illegal studies, reported her to the authorities, and Ylia was sentenced to prison for at least two centuries. Not wanting to spend the next two centuries in a prison far away from the mainland, Ylia riled the prisoners on the transport boat and managed to take over the ship. With many dead on either side, four remaining crew members were brought in front of Ylia, being seen as the leader of this little riot. The crew wanted to torture and flay the crew alive. Recognizing one of the crew members as her own sister, Ylia decided to simply execute the crew members except for one, her sister. Hiding this fact, she managed to convince the rioters to let her go, as a warning for the rest of the Kaldorei authority. Having taken over the ship, the now freed prisoners beached the ship and split up. As years passed, Ylia discovered many of the other prisoners were either found and imprisoned or killed. Ylia refused to let such a thing happen to her, changing her hiding spot daily, never returning to the same spot and using diplomacy to lie to and backstab the Sentinels who did find her. As luck would have it, the Third War and the Demons arrived on Kalimdor. She used this to her advantage, killing members of the Horde or Alliance who threatened her easily. She looted their bodies, finding food, weapons and maps of the Eastern Kingdoms. Slowly she learned the Common tongue and found herself on the Eastern Kingdoms. After the Third War, she took up oddjobs for either side, or none. During the Cataclysm she did much the same. Now, shortly after the Cataclysm, Ylia has taken up a mercenary and scholary lifestyle, moving around and learning most of what she can. Appearance Usual Garments/Armor: Ylia is usually found in a dark leather set of armour, often topped of with a hat. Her armour is made mostly for comfort, allowing a maximum movement with quite some protection (as far as leather is concerned). She carries several pouches on her person, several with different sized bullets, supplies for on the road, coin or other. Other: Ylia carries with her a total of five guns. Two simple flintlocks. A pair of revolvers and a rifle. Items: ''' Notter's Amulet: Provides immunity to mental manipulation of any kind. Heart Lover: A vial with liquid once used on a bullet, arrow or spear, seeks out the owners heart. Guaranteed hit if the name is known. (40/40) Lightning Enchantment: The katana on the Elf's back is obviously enchanted with lightning. Upon contact with skin or metal, it would produce a shocking experience. Medaillion of Ironforge: Nothing special, just a medaillion with the Ironforge symbol on it. '''Skills and Abilities Gunslinger: Ylia has trained greatly with her pistols, learning how to use them well, while still moving around the battlefield with speed and grace. Weapon skills: Ylia has trained with many weapons, learning many of their unique properties and using them. She often mixes up her style to confuse her foe. S'ailor:'' Ylia knows how to steer, repair and take care of just about any ship. Category:Characters